Smoking devices and hookahs are well known in the art. Smoking devices employing pipes typically include a unitary cylindrical body with a bowl for holding organic smoking material connected to the lower end of the body by a stem and mouth piece or opening at the top end for drawing smoke from the bowl, through the stem, up the body and out the opening. Water or other liquid is placed in the bottom of the smoking pipe for filtering the smoke. Hookahs normally have multiple mouth pieces connected to the smoking pipe by flexible tubes.
Known smoking devices, however, are complicated in design, inconvenient to package and conceal, primarily not hygienic, and difficult to clean. The smoking devices known are also are often made of material which conducts heat, thereby making use unpleasant. In addition, known smoking devices do not prevent contamination of the smoking material that can be caused by back wash from liquid in the pipe. Moreover, existing smoking devices typically have fixed, i.e., permanent mouth pieces and bowls, thereby raising concerns relating to cleanliness and sanitation and are difficult to clean.